Blue, Furry, Freak
by Timiniminy
Summary: KT yaoislashKurt is still getting over the whole “Scott relationship” thing, and now moves on…from a Cyclops to a Frog. T for safety
1. The Letter

**Blue, Furry, Freak.**

(I apologize for the seriously long beginning!)

**Summary:**

K/T yaoi/slash--Kurt is still getting over the whole "Scott relationship" thing, and now moves on…from a Cyclops to a Frog.

**Disclaimer:**

Ya know, I've recently realized I hardly ever…and I mean EVER put in the disclaimer. XD! Well, here it is:

I own nothing of X-Men, or Marvel, or whatever thing owns it. I am merely a humble writer wishing to do justice to our favorite blue, furry ….you get the picture.

(The lyrics are gotten from www-lyrics-astraweb-com . ((replace the "-" with periods. VIOLA!)) also, the German mostly comes from my expertise. (go me) but some I got from www-freetranslation-com)

**A/N:**

OMG! ITS BEEN FOREVER….since I last wrote something. SERIOUSLY!

CURSE YOU, HOMEWORK! XX it has deprived me of writing…not that anyone really waits for me to update, but eh. Who cares, is what I say! I just write to have fun, and the reviews are the frosting on the cake. (by the way, the frosting is the best part!) ….yuuum….CAKE! –spazzes out- o.0

Ohhkay…

The basic understanding of this "fanfic" (if its worthy enough to call it that) is that Kurt and Scott were going out before, and he, (being Kurt), is now moving on, and eventually will be with Toad. How this happens has yet to be thought of… oh, and this is a slash fic. Don't bother flaming me for writing this. I have for-warned you.

YOU HAVE BEEN for-WARNED!

(Oh, and also, I plan to have multiple songs in here, so there are chances there will be songfic parts in here. And also, for those of you who just don't get it, the lines in **bold **and _Italic _at the same time are lyrics. Just FYI)

**

* * *

**

**A Stereo, A Song, And A Letter.**

A furry hand reached for the stereo. An "ON" button pressed. A body throws itself onto a large bed. A song plays, and the teen begins to mouth the words.

_**Where have all the good men gone, And where are all the gods?**_

For him, this is just Friday. Any ordinary Friday.

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules, To fight the rising odds?**_

He flicked his tail out from between his legs as he looked up at the ceiling.

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

Staring at the ceiling, he began to ponder what had gone wrong.

**_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…_**

He turned onto his side.

**_I need a hero…_**

"_How true those lyrics are…_", he thought silently to himself.

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night…_**

**_He's gotta be strong…_**

In an attempt not to let the tears flow, the blue teen bit his lip slightly.

**_And he's gotta be fast…_**

**_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight…_**

"_Was habe ich gemacht?_" ((1)) the teen thought to himself.

**_I need a hero…_**

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light…  
He's gotta be sure…  
And it's gotta be soon…  
And he's gotta be larger than life…_**

A knock at the door. Kurt pulled himself from the bed, and forced himself to pause the song.

He walked over to the door, and found a fellow mutant, Evan Daniels.

"Ja?" ((2)) Kurt said, annoyance slightly seeping from his word.

"Yo, Kurt! Some of us are gonna go over to the basketball courts for a while. Thought you might wanna leave your room and come over with us."

The teen pondered the idea for a second or two, and, noticing the impatient look on his friend's face, simply made up his mind.

"Eh… I might as well. I could use some fresh air."

Evan's impatient look turned to a grin in a flash. It kind of scared Kurt for a second.

"Great! We'll see you outside then?"

"I'll be on my way." And with that, he closed the door. Kurt turned around, and walked over to the dresser where his stereo sat, with the remote next to it.

"_And just why didn't I think of using **that** to turn it on?_" he thought to himself. After mentally slapping himself a few good times, he took out his Holowatch from beside the stereo. "Ich leibe dieses ding."((3)) He said out loud, as he held it in his three-fingered hand.

As he put it on and pressed the button, he looked up at the mirror just in time to see his actual blue, furry self turn into a white, fur-less, average teenaged boy.

Now that he was ready, he teleported out his door, and was beginning to walk down the hallway, when he heard Jean Grey say something to him.

"Kurt! You have something under your door!"

Kurt stopped, mid walking, and turned around to find Jean standing at his door, and pointing at the bottom of it, where a white envelope laid, with the name "Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner" scribbled in quite the fancy handwriting on it.

Jean used her telekinesis to pick it up and placed it in his hand.

"Danke." ((4)) He said with a nod. Kurt moved aside to allow her continue walking.

Wanting to open and read the contents by himself, Kurt 'ported' back into his room, and quickly opened the envelope. Sure enough, the envelope contained a letter addressed to him.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry for having to have Pietro put this under your door, but of course, I'm not fast enough to get into the mansion and not be detected._

_Plus he was looking for a good $20. _

_And I needed this delivered to you ASAP. 'Cuz ya see…. Every one knows that you and Scott used to be together, and…well…. I don't know how to say this right, but I really began to …realize things about myself. _

_Enough to know that I might be having a serious attraction to you. _

_And I would like to know how you feel about me. _

_I know this is out of the blue, but I just hope you don't take this the wrong way. _

_I know for sure. _

_I love you, _

_Kurt Wagner._

_I want us to talk. Meet me behind the brotherhood house at midnight tonight._

_And forget that Holowatch thing. _

_I want to look into the eyes I fell in love with. _

_T. 'T.' T. _

As his Holowatch-hidden eyes looked over the paper, Kurt Wagner stood there, completely motionless.

* * *

((1)): What did I do? 

((2)): Yes?

((3)): I love this thing.

((4)): Thanks.

OOKAY!

I hope that was a bit of a cliffy!

YOU ACTUALLY READ IT!

Don't stop here! PLLLZZZ review! Tell me what you thought!

I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!


	2. Brimstonescented smoke

**Blue, Furry, Freak.**

**Summary:**

K/T yaoi/slash--Kurt is still getting over the whole "Scott relationship" thing, and now moves on…from a Cyclops to a Frog.

**Disclaimer:**

Who ever writes in here "I own Nightcrawler, and the X-Men." And is serious? I mean come on. Really. I don't own any of Marvel or X-Men. Only the idea is mine. Well, the …yeah. The idea's mine.

**A/N:**

I UPDATED…..my god its been forever…. Eh. I am sooo sorry for the last update…homework and grounding! Oh my! Umm… oh! I changed a few things in the first chapter, FYI. Like…. The letter now says for them to meet at the football field. ….I had a sudden idea, ok?

(And again, I repeat: The lines in **bold **and _Italic _at the **_same time_** are lyrics.)

Kurt Wagner stood in his room, completely motionless. With the exception of his eyes. They were scanning over the letter multiple times. Shifting rapidly over the words his …stalker? Lover? Perhaps… liar? Kurt didn't know what to think. He only knew what he had to do.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry for having to have Pietro put this under your door, but of course, I'm not fast enough to get into the mansion and not be detected._

_Plus he was looking for a good $20. _

_And I needed this delivered to you ASAP. 'Cuz ya see…. Every one knows that you and Scott used to be together, and…well…. I don't know how to say this right, but I really began to …realize things about myself. _

_Enough to know that I might be having a serious attraction to you. _

_And I would like to know how you feel about me. _

_I know this is out of the blue, but I just hope you don't take this the wrong way. _

_I know for sure. _

_I love you, _

_Kurt Wagner._

_I want us to talk. Meet me at the school football field at midnight tonight._

_And forget that Holowatch thing. _

_I want to look into the eyes I fell in love with. _

_T. 'T.' T. _

He had to meet T. T. T. Who ever this mysterious person may be.

"_Maybe I should…just…go?" _Kurt thought silently to himself.

As not to draw any unwanted attention to himself, he decided to watch hours on end of Barney, which, to his advantage, was having a marathon that day.

As he sat there, his mind slowly melting in his head, he figured;

"_Might as well keep my thoughts clear till I get far enough away from the mansion…And, as everyone already knows, Barney is the way to do it! …I just have to.._" His thoughts were cut off by his own yawn, as he stretched out, taking up even more space on his bed.

"_I wonder why the Professor suddenly allowed everyone to have their own T.V. in their rooms..? …Oh well."_ And pushed that thought to the side.

…_4 Hours of Brain-melting Barney later…_

Kurt nearly jumped as his Holowatch, which was currently on top of the T.V., went off. And when it did, He jumped at it and, in one fluent motion, turned off the alarm and the TV.

Looking down at his specially made shoes to make sure he had them on, Kurt teleported over to his door. Which really wasn't needed, considering the fact that he could simply have walked 1 foot over to it…But he didn't think that through..

After checking up and down the hallways to make absolute sure that the 'coast was clear', he closed his door, prepared himself, and with a puff of brimstone-scented smoke,

he vanished.


	3. The Trip to The BrotherHood Abode

**Author Notes: **

Dearest readers…..Erm.

Nevermind with the formalities. I just wanted to let everyone who's read my past stories that it's YOU that got me to write this. 3

I had completely lost hope for writing stuff, and then I decided to read all of my past Reviews, And my 2 Flames. xP , and found how many people wanted me to continue.  
So, This one goes out for YOU! 3333

**FYI:**

This is a Yaoi story. Who's it between? Not telling. : D

Don't like Yaoi? Don't tell, and go away. : D

The characters all belong to me!!one!! …NOT.

If you still think they are, go ahead and google X-Men.

You'll find my name…Nowhere. xD AKA, I don't own them.

I put in a lot of sorta weird pairings, so …Don't hate me. It adds to the fun!

**Blue, Furry, Freak**

**Chapter 3: "The Trip to The BrotherHood Abode"**

In order to get from the Mansion to the Brotherhood house, one would have to go either through, or around the Bayville High School first.

And this is exactly what Kurt Wagner did that night.

Constantly checking his Holo-Watch, and making sure his thoughts were as empty as possible while on the school grounds, he made his way. Avoiding the censors placed around the school by teleporting from tree to tree.

Eventually, and after pulling a few twigs from his hair, he was at the Main Gate.

"_Who could this person be?" _ He asked himself, checking his pockets, for the billionth time, for the Letter.

"_What if it's Pietro? I know he's obsessive over Evan, But…Maybe?" _ Standing on the Gate itself, balancing perfectly thanks to his acrobatic skills, he held the note out infront of himself, squiting in the low amount of light.

"_..No. It couldn't be him. His handwritting is much neater. ..Which is quite the feat, when you think about his mutation ability..." _ He chuckled a bit at his own joke, and then jumped down from the Gate.

Looking both ways first, he quickly jogged across the street in front of him.

"_Could it be…Lance?" _ He thought as he was walking away from the Mansion. _"Possibly, I guess…But…Doesn't he still have a thing for Scott?"_ He then laughed sort of loud. _"Almost every guy in the BrotherHood house is Gay, or at least Bi." _ He laughed a little harder, and even went to clutching his sides.

After a good minute of laughing so hard, He wiped his eyes, and continued on his journey.

Kurt checked his watch. He nearly jumped. _"It's almost midnight! I'm gonna be late!" _

Then, Kurt quickly forgot all reasons why he was walking…Or laughing,

And teleported multiple times, till he eventually made it to the Bayville High Game Field.

Slowly walking towards it, he noticed the lights were all on.

"_How strange! I thought they turned it off after the games were over." _ He quickly lost care for the lights, and began walking on the Field.

As he did so, He saw someone standing there.

A Black Silhouette against a Brightly lit Grassy Field.

And the figure was slowly moving towards Kurt.

**End Chapter**

Aww I'm sorry! Did I just give you a Cliff Hanger?

I guess you're going to have to review to get me to write more, eh?

Hmmm?

Don't worry. I love you all still. 3


	4. The Strange Stranger

**Author Notes:**

This Chapter in particular goes out to saichanlovestoad in particular, and of course, all of my other beloved reviewers. : D

**Yet another FYI:**

This. Is. Yaoi.

GO. AWAY. IF. YOU. HAVE. A. PROBLEM. WITH. IT.

Okay? Good. :D

Oh, and I own…NOTHING of Marvel, X-Men, or…Stuffs like that.

Okay :D

* * *

**Blue, Furry, Freak**

**Chapter 4: "The Strange Stranger"**

There he stood, petrified at the sight of the figure moving slowly towards him.

Kurt didn't know what to do.

He couldn't move, even.

His thoughts raced, but nothing he could grab onto. Rushing through them like a passing Train. Touch it and let your arm be ripped to shreds, or stay back and wait?

He didn't have time to think, mainly because of the 5th extension that shot from the figure's head, and latched itself onto his wrist.

Fear taking over, he shreiked with terror, and tried to pull at the extension that so badly wanted his Holo-Watch.

"_Slimy, wet, sticky? What is this thing?" _He asked himself hurriedly, while tugging on the slimy, wet, and sticky thing.

The Train began to slow, and he was able to climb aboard, and find the answer.

"_This guy's a Mutant!"_ He said, mentally slapping himself. "Who are you!?" He called out, still pulling on the Mutant's 3rd Arm.

"Ah! Aa-aah!" The figure exclaimed, as ..he? she? Began to wobble from Kurt's tugging.

Kurt's mind began to think again. _"Okay…Process of Elmination says that this person is Mutant, has a really long 3rd Arm like thing protruding out from his head." _Kurt stopped tugging so much at the idea that began to take form on the Train of his Brain.

"Do I know you?" He called out to the Mutant, not tugging, but not letting go either.

"Uh-Huh!" Came the almost muffled reply.

Kurt then began to really wonder. _"He says I know him. But…How?"_

Kurt took another look at the thing that had so strongly latched itself on his Holo-Watch, and noticed something.

"It's Green!" He cried out, letting go of it.

In doing so, he then caused a bit of a chain reaction in the other person's favor.

In letting go of it, the thing was free to pull the Holo-Watch off his wrist, and nearly flung the Holo-Watch back to the Stranger, who caught it, and let the ..thing… retract into his head.

He then wiped his mouth, and smiled. Kurt could tell from the way his head almost changed shape. Kinda like how …Someone he knew did.

The figure tossed the Holo-Watch up in the air a few times, catching it eat one with a bit of a laugh.

"Have you recognized me yet?" The person asked, still standing a few feet away.

Kurt took a pause, trying to make sure his guess would be right. "Toad?"

Toad laughed some, and wiped his shoulders a bit, before taking a step forwards. "Please! Don't bother with formalities! Call me..Todd."

By the time he had finished that quite elegantly said statement, Todd was close enough to Kurt to bow. And he took the chance.

"Alright then, _Todd_." Kurt said, mimicking his…enemy's? elegancy.

"See?" He began, standing back up, "Isn't that better?"

"I suppose…" Kurt replied, sort of stunned at Todd's actions and tone of voice. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, maybe you'll be giving me my Holo-Watch back?"

Todd smiled again, and shook his head. Letting it fall alittle to his chest while doing so. "Did you skip over that part of the letter? I thought I wanted to look into the eyes I fell in love with."

Kurt nearly jumped. "Y-You wrote that letter?" He stammered.

"Well, who else? I'm the only one here." To elaborate his point, he turned around, and looked around completely before turning back to Kurt. "I'm the only one who said I'd meet you here."

Kurt's thoughts raced again. _"Todd!? Todd wrote that!? There's…There's no way. This has to be some kind of a trick."_ Waging a war in his head, he eventually came upon something. "Wait. The person who wrote this letter said they'd meet me at—"

"The BrotherHood House." Todd finished.

Kurt couldn't believe it. "I think I need to lie down for a minute. Why didn't you wait there?" He asked, accidentally accepting the fact.

Todd shrugged a little, and took a step closer to Kurt, who was completely oblivious. "Too busy. Everyone else is throwing a party right now. And..I'd rather be alone with you. So, I found a way to turn these lights on." He raised his arms a little here, to accentuate the fact.

Kurt tried not to breathe out of his nose. He knew how badly Todd Tolanski smelled. Rumor had it that he took a bath once a month.

Todd stared directly into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt had no choice but to do the same. He almost didn't notice how slowly he was moving into Todd. _"What am I doing!? He's probably gonna taste like garbage or something rotten!" _But still, he was ever so slightly and slowly leaning into him, when, their lips brushed upon eachother. Almost Purple lips clashing with slightly Green ones.

Kurt found himself being pressed against, and a foreign hand moved up to the back of his neck. He was even breathing through his nose.

After sharing their kiss, their lips parted, and Kurt had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was 10x better at kissing than Scott ever was!

Pulling away nervously, he just had to ask.. "T-That's weird.."

Todd instantly knew what he meant, and took no offense. "Why I don't smell? I've been taking showers and baths everyday for a month now. It's been rigerous."

Kurt was at a loss of words. How could someone who practically hated water suddenly start taking showers _and_ bathing? "But…Why?" He brought himself to ask.

"You."

**

* * *

**

**End!**

**: D**

**I'm hoping that was long enough? **

**I'm not really used to writing like that, honestly.**

**So…**

**How about reviewing now?**

**It'll keep me writing:D**


End file.
